The Heir
by Kat0703
Summary: Buffy Falls in love with someone who would forever change her life. But she doesn't know about his secret indentity that would make a powerful impact on her and everyone around her. My first fic, Please R
1. Affair

_SUMMARY:_

_**Buffy/Angel Crossover. What happens when the well-known slayer comes together with a man with a whole secret identity? The choice she made will effect the rest of her life.  
**_

CHAPTER ONE: "Affair"  
"Hey Angel! How was work?" said Buffy anxiously.

"It was pretty good, the usual." said Angel.

Buffy opened her laptop and signed on to A&CO'S website to do the usual work she did. But she felt that undesirable feeling again. Something wasn't right.

"Hey Angel, are you sure nothing important happened A&CO today? Because something just doesn't feel right. Like something is out of place." anticipated Buffy.

"Um, well oh wait! Yeah something different did happen today. I was signing the usual documents when I noticed something that said I was being watched. It was really odd. I didn't really think of it much after that." explained Angel.

"Oh ok that could be it." said Buffy in a irrelevant tone.

"So what did you do today?" said Angel.

"Just the usual stuff, ya know, kicking ass and such." Buffy said laughing.

"haha yeah, the usual." said Angel.

"Have you talked to Spike lately? Said Buffy.

"Nah, not lately, Why?" Said Angel curiously.

"Oh just wondering. He usually comes around about this time but I Haven't heard from him either. Said Buffy.

"Why so fascinated with talking to Spike lately?" Angel said raising his tone.

"What's that supposed to mean? Your not accusing me of liking Spike, are you?" Said Buffy also raising her voice.

"Well, should I have to worry about these things? Because given your history with Spike, I'm not so sure I trust him, or better yet, you around him." said Angel.

"Well what the hell do you expect? You know how Spike is, and you expect me to just fight him off? You know I do have the right to try things. And I was just in a phase. Okay?" Said Buffy.

"Yeah, whatever." said Angel.  
_  
For it wasn't Spike that sparked her love interest, it was the new guy, Jensen._

"I've got to go. I'm late." said Buffy.

"Late for what?" said Angel

"Listen, what I do is my own business. I do not have to tell you everything. Don't make me lie to you." said Buffy.  
Angel froze.

"What the hell do you mean. 'don't make me lie to you' that makes me think even more that your lying anyways. Your hiding something, and I will find what it is. Said Angel boldly.

"Like I said, it's none of your business." snapped Buffy.

**_30 minutes later_.  
**  
"Hey, what took so long." said Jensen.

"It's Angel. Seriously Jensen he could easily find out about us. We can't hide this forever." sighed Buffy.

"Yeah, I know, but until then…" smirked Jensen.

"Hmm you didn't even have to say anything." Smiled Buffy, Giving in to his charm like the many times before.  
Jensen and Buffy broke out into a series of passionate kisses.

"Jensen, we can't do this in such an open place. Anyone can see."

"Yeah your right, we should find some other place. Somewhere more secretive." said Jensen.

"I love you Jensen." smiled Buffy.

"I love you too." gleamed Jensen.


	2. No Excuses

**Chapter Two: No Excuses  
**

"Oh I hope I'm not interrupting anything here." said Angel aggravated.

"Oh god, what the hell are you doing here Angel?" Buffy said quickly.

"Well, well. What am I doing here? Better yet what the hell are you doing here and who the hell is that?" yelled Angel.

"I'm Jensen, and I assume your Angel." Said Jensen sarcastically.

"Firstly, was I talking to you?" snapped Angel.

"Um, no." Relied Jensen.

"Then shut the hell up asshole." yelled Angel.

By now, Angel had reached his maximum anger level.

"Hey! I could kick your big ass right now." Yelled Jensen.

"Oh this is so ridiculous." said Buffy.

"Oh yeah? Bring it pixie dust." said Angel.  
Jensen turned and slammed his fist into Angel's chest. Not understanding completely who Angel is.

"Oh wow, that hurt." said Angel sarcastically.  
Angel pounded his right fist into Jensen's chest.

"Damn, who are you." said Jensen clutching his bruised chest.

"That, tooth fairy is none of your business." snapped Angel.

"Your so immature." said Jensen.

"Oh, me? Immature? No, I don't think so buddy, I'm not the one who willingly slept with my girlfriend, I mean, it's not like she raped you." Replied Angel seriously.

"Hey, who said we've even slept together. And, it's not my fault she doesn't want to be with you." snapped Jensen.

"Oh, really? I say you have. Oh, she doesn't want to be with me? Is that why she's having OUR baby?" said Angel.

"Oh man.. I really didn't want to get into this." sighed Buffy, knowing what she had to do.

"Why's that." snapped Angel.

"Angel I have to tell you something." muffled Buffy.

"Oh don't even get into any other stupid crap because this is enough…" Angel didn't finish because Buffy broke in.

"It's Jensen's." yelled Buffy.

"Wait, What? I better not have heard you correctly." yelled Angel.

"I said, the baby is Jensen's, not yours. I'm sorry I lied to you. But I wasn't for sure at the time either. I'm really sorry." said Buffy almost in tears.

"I hope you understand how much I did love you. But I have no feelings left for you nor do I want to see you again." Stated Angel.

"I understand, but this is a small town. We can't avoid each other forever Angel. Especially in the next 9 months, when I have this baby, you will look at

me differently. It's going to be like this forever." said Buffy.

"Nope Buffy, you don't have to worry about me anymore, you just live your perfect life with you perfect family. I'm gone. You no longer need me to save

your ass anymore. Therefore, you will probably never see me again. I hope your happy Buffy…" Said Angel turning to leave.

"Later Dude." Jensen said sarcastically.  
Angel turned and faced Jensen.

"I swear, I hear one more word from you, and I'll kick your ass." Yelled Angel.  
Jensen remained silent until Angel was out of sight.

"Damn what the hell is his problem?!" busted Jensen,

"His problem is that I kept the truth from him for weeks! Weeks Jensen!" Buffy Repeated.

"Well I'm sorry okay." Said Jensen.

"Yeah, it's ok." said Buffy.

"We probably need to go to a doctor so he can explain the process and stuff. Because you can't do it on your own." explained Jensen.

"Your right. There's a doctor's office on the corner of Keller St." said Buffy.

"But we can go tomorrow, it's not a big deal." said Buffy.

"Ok. Do you really think Angel's leaving Sunnydale?" said Jensen.

"Yes, I really think he is this time." sighed Buffy.


	3. Rise Against

**Chapter Three: Rise Against  
**

_'Ring Ring' _went the phone at A&Co.

"This is Angel, what can I do for you?" said Angel in his almost robotic response to phone calls.

"Hey Angel, it's Darla." said Darla.

"Darla, I'm really not in the mood." sighed Angel.

"Hey, Hey, whats wrong Angel?" asked Darla sounding concered.

"It's nothing Darla." snapped Angel.

"Angel, lets not forget that I've known you over 100 years, I know when somethings wrong." replied Darla.

"It's Buffy, she cheated on me. And thats not even the worst

part, she told me that we were pregnant and it turns out that it was really the other guy's baby." Said Angel forcing the words out.

"Awh Angel, I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do?" said Darla.

"I'm afraid not Darla." said Angel.

"Well when is she due?" questioned Darla.

"Well she's 6 weeks along, so most likely late October or early

November." said Angel.

"Ah ok. well I just wanted to see how you are. I have to go but I'll call you soon." said Darla.

"Oh ok thanks, talk to you later." replied Angel.

Angel hung up the phone and continued with his paused work.

_"How could someone lie about something like that. Especially Buffy. She's never lied to me before... And I swear I've seen Jensen from somewhere. I can't put my finger on it but I'm positive I've seen him." _Angel thought to himself.

"Hey Angel are you okay?" asked the receptionist.

"I'm fine, thanks Julie." replied Angel almost irritatidly.

"Hey Julie, make an announcement that I'm going on vacation for a very long time, and that Shawn is in charge until I return." said Angel.

"Yes sir. Have fun on vaction, you really look like you need one." said Julie.


	4. NewFound Glory

**Chapter Four: New-Found Glory**

_Slam. Pause. Slam. Pause._

Went Buffy's fists against the almost-solid punching bag.

"Thats my girl." echoed Jensen in the repetitive background.

"Jensen, you know how important it is for me not to be distracted while I'm training." Said Buffy panting.

"I know a few things myself ya know." teased Jensen.

"Ok, $20 says I can beat you up." said Buffy.

"Ok your on, but I'm not going to go easy on you." said Jensen laughing.

"Exactly the way I like it." replied Buffy.

Jensen knew how good Buffy was. But then again, she didn't quite register his potential yet.

Buffy slammed her fist towards Jensen and he caught it and flipped her over down on the mat.

"Well, not too bad." said Buffy sarcaticlly.

"Oh thats not all." replied Jensen sarcastically.

Buffy jumped up and attempted to kick him in the chest, but again Jensen blocked her and flipped her into down into the mat.

"Where the hell did you learn all this." outbursted Buffy.

"Hahaha, let's just say I've had alittle practice." replied Jensen.

"Okay, I'm so going to kick your ass now." said Buffy.

"Bring it on." boasted Jensen.

Jensen repeated the defeat as he did before. Buffy gave up and passed him a $20.00 bill.

"Well that was interesting Jensen, are you sure your not a black belt?" joked Buffy.

"Hah I'm sure." said Jensen.

"Well I really have to get up to A&Co. to do some work." murmered Buffy.

"Well that should be akward." said Jensen sarcasticlly.

"Haha yeah, it should. But I'm going to make an effort to avoid

Angel at all costs." said Buffy.

"Well, good luck with that." Said Jensen.

"Thanks, I'm going to need it." said Buffy.


	5. Fast Times At A&Co

**Chapter Five: Fast Times At A&Co.**

Buffy pulled up to the A&Co. building with an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. She slid her I.D. card in the machine, entered her passcode and enetered the heavy steel doors.

"Good Afternoon Buffy." said Laura the front desk receptionist.

"Hey Laura, is Angel in today?" Buffy asked nervously.

"Um, I belive so. He's been kind of a grouch today though." said

Laura sarcasticly.

"Hmm thanks. Bye Laura." said Buffy.

Buffy walked through the metal detectors and passed through security towards the limited admittance section of the building.

"Ms. Summers, your pass card has been revoked, you are no

longer allowed to go past general admittance." Said the head

security gaurd.

"What the hell?! Who authorized it?" said Buffy angrily.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that, but I will send a request for your

entrance to get your stuff." said The Guard.

"Thanks." said Buffy.

The guard buzzed in on her radio calling the head-quarters... and approved Buffy for admittance.

"Okay Ms. Summers, you can go in." said the Guard.

Buffy passed through the second set of steel doors into the limited admittance section of A&CO. marching straight to Angel's office.

"Angel isn't seeing anyone right now." said Laura swiftly.

"Laura, I would advise you to get the hell out of my way." yelled

Buffy.

Buffy pushed through Laura and slammed the door open and then shut it.

"Angel what the hell is your problem?!? Revoking my pass! I work here too!" yelled Buffy angrily.

"Not anymore Buffy. Your fired." said Angel calmly.

"You can't do that! You have absolutly no reason to fire me,

except for your stupid personal reasons!" yelled Buffy.

"Would you calm down already. I have every right to fire you, do you forget that I own and run this place, therfore, I'm the boss and I'll do whatever the hell I want. And fire who ever I want to. Now, go to your office and collect your stuff." said Angel.

"Since when did you become such an asshole?" Buffy spouted.

"Since when did you become a liar?!" yelled Angel.

Buffy walked out and went to the large square office she had right next to Angel's. She saw that boxes and bubble wrap had already been placed there for her to start packing up her stuff. As upset as this made her, she didn't start anymore mischef. Angel and Buffy had never got into a fight like this one before. It was different. Even when he did say he was going to leave, he never did. For he had an undying love for Buffy, but she didn't know just how strong that love for her was. But that day, the undying love, died. And you can't salvage a love like that. It's as if you burned a candle down to the core, you can't make that candle whole again. She felt that he looked at her differently. And he always would.

She, at this point, was baffled with suddenly realizing just how much Angel cared for her. And how she threw it all away for a man that hadn't even been in her life for that long. She tossed a love of 4 years away. She knew she couldn't fix this. No, not this time. She suddenly felt a gushing sickness in her stomach, like she had to vomit. she grabed the nearest trash can and threw-up a liquid-blood mixture. _ Something is not right._ She picked up her office phone and dialed 911. Within a few minutes, loud sirens approached the gigantic building. By this time she was already in the lobby. She explained to the paramedic what had happened and he told her to climb up into the ambulance and onto the strectcher. The women in the ambulance prepared an IV and stuck it into her hand. The female paramedic started writing down information as Buffy slowly fadded out. When Buffy woke up, she was in a hospital room with IV's and monitors hooked up to her. She looked to her left and Jensen was sitting in a chair patiently looking at her. She also saw Angel standing there in the corner. This surprised her. She noticed a clock above the door that read 8:23pm. She knew the time that she got to A&Co. was about 3:00pm.

"Angel, why are you here? Don't you hate me?" said Buffy groggily.

"I don't _hate_ you Buffy." said Angel Firmly.

"Good." Said Buffy with a slight smile.

Just then, the doctor that was treating Buffy walked in.

"Ms. Summers, I'm Dr. Evie Fox, I have been treating you the last few hours." said Dr. Fox.

"I'm ready to leave now. I'm fine." snared Buffy.

"Ms. Summers, I'm afraid thats now going to be possible right

now. See, what happened is you had an anxiety attack. A

severe one at that, which isn't good for you baby. Even though your only 3 1/2 weeks into your pregnancy, it still can very

much affect your baby."

"Oh great. So why again can't I leave?"

"Well, we want to make sure your really okay, on the inside. To make sure there's no internal bleeding of the fetus or any organs. To help make sure of accuarcy, I'm going to have to ask you some questions." said Dr. Fox.

"Um, okay." said Buffy.

"Have you recently gone through a great deal of stress or anxiety? Like in the last 24-48 hours? questioned Dr. Fox.

Angel and Jensen "coughed" sarcastically at the same time.

"Well, um, Maybe? Okay yes." snapped Buffy.

"Okay I need to know what caused it." said Dr. Fox patiently.

"I'm not quite sure how I should answer that one." said Buffy.

"Okay, Ms. Summers, Is this your husband?" Said Dr. Fox pointing

towards Angel.

Angel looked at Buffy as if she were to answer in an ultimatiam situation.

"Hahaha no!" Buffy burst out in laughter.

Angel flashed a slight look of dissapointment.

"Then is he?" Said Dr. Fox becoming slightly irritated with the side situation going on.

"Yes, Dr. Fox, this is my husband." Buffy smiled.

You would have to be there to see the shocked look on Jensen's face.

"Wait, what did you just say? Because I could have sworn you just said that Jensen is your husband." Angel blasted out.

"Okay guys, this obiviously isn't a good time, I'll come back in alittle bit." Said Dr. Fox.

"That would be good.." Said Buffy.

"Okay Buffy, did you just say that we're married." Said Jensen still shocked.

"Yeah, I guess it was impulse." Said Buffy Laughing.

"Or just what you had on your mind." mumbled Angel.


	6. I Won't

**Chapter Six: I won't**

**  
**"Angel, I would really not appriciate your pointless sarcasm right now. I simply said that from impulse, it's not that big of a deal." argued Buffy.

"Yeah Buffy, it is a big deal. Just think of how long we've been together. And you threw it away on a spur of the moment romance. How well do you even know this man?" Protested Angel.

"That is none of your business Angel! Obviously if I'm having his kid I know him well enough!" Yelled Buffy.

Buffy started pulling off the wires and IV's out of her arm and headed towards the nurses' station.

"Yeah I'd like to check myself out." said Buffy.

"I'm sorry Ms. Summers but someone has to check you out. You can't check yourself out."

"Jensen! Come sign me out of here." Exclaimed Buffy.

"I don't think that's a good idea Buffy, maybe you should do a few more tests." suggested Jensen.

"Angel you do then!" exclaimed Buffy.

"I'm not even getting in on this one." said Angel.

"Okay, Fine Buffy. I'll sign you out. But no more training. And you have to come back here to see a doctor to make sure nothing else is wrong." Ordered Jensen.

"Oh Jensen, training isn't going to kill me. Besides I don't want to lose my figure. And I know you don't either." said Buffy sarcastically.

"Buffy, don't be ridiculous, it is not that big of a deal, your pregnant and the most important thing right now is the baby. You need to take every precaution for the baby's well being." Said Jensen.

"Okay, Okay! I get it. No training. Just get me out of here." said Buffy.

"When do we find out the sex of the baby?" said Jensen.

"You need to call your OBGYN and make and appointment." said the nurse.

Jensen escorted Buffy out of the hospital and to the car, And Angel left silently.

"Where's Angel?" said Buffy shyly.

"He left already, why?" replied Buffy.

"No reason." Buffy sighed.

"Buffy, you wouldn't have asked if you didn't have a reason." Pried Jensen.

"I said there's no reason Jensen, I will call him when I get to the house." Buffy said calmly.

Jensen pulled the black beamer into 397 Parkers Lane, and crept slowly into the garage.

"Buffy, I think you should get some rest." Said Jensen.

"Probably after I call Angel." spout Buffy.

"I don't think that's a good idea!" Said Jensen almost yelling.

"Fine, I won't. I'm going to bed." said Buffy.


End file.
